


I Will Be Your Sun

by CatlixMeowscouty



Series: Miyagay Hospital [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Shooting, Agender Character, Gen, Hospital Chief Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Midwife Sugawara Kouschi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hina, Pregnant Character, Previous Shooting, agender suga, hospital au, lots of medical terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the hospital shooting and a little background of the Sawamura household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Your Sun

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Kouschi is being referred to with they/them pronouns and is considered agender.
> 
> 1.5) Hina also uses they/them, but they're AFAB. They are pregnant.
> 
> 2) Daichi and Suga have twins! It is not specified if they were adopted or if they were born in the family (and I'll leave that up to you; Suga's assigned sex is ambiguous to the reader!)
> 
> 2.5) The twins' genders are also ambiguous (as well as their names). Headcanon as you please. :)
> 
> 3) Even though Kouschi is married to Daichi and has been for a while (around 10 years- highschool sweethearts), they are still referred to as Suga or Sugawara because of their profession.
> 
> 4) Daichi is utterly in love with this grey haired angel and everybody can see it.

  Sawamura Kouschi was the busiest person in Miyagi West Hospital.

 

There was no arguing that point. It was a simple fact to anybody who knew them, or even frequented the hospital; Kouschi worked damn hard. Not a single person dared to speak ill of the ash-haired angel. Day-after-day, Kouschi rushed from home to the daycare, to the maternity ward and then the ICU. At lunch, if they got a break, they would visit Sawamura Daichi, their husband and the chief of the hospital. Then it was back to the Birthing Center, and maybe to the ER or OR depending on how lucky pregnant people were that day. 

  Frankly, it was exhausting. Don't get them wrong, Kouschi loves his job. Pregnant people were lovely to work with, despite all their flaws and his. They loved children and newborns, and even managed to put a smile on patients rushed into surgery for a cesearan or _D &C/E**_. It was just too much for them sometimes. Sometimes, even the angel of Miyagi West Hospital needed a break.

 

" _Oto-san_! _Oto-san_!" Voices broke into their thoughts and Kouschi pried their eyes open, agonized by the bright light of their bedroom lamp. Two giggling blurs were above them. Ah, so it was that time. Groaning, Kouschi sat up, ignoring the grogginess of their mind and the soreness in their throat. It had been a long night, and was shaping up to be a long morning as well.  "Yes, _nyuujouji_?" They say, rubbing crust from their eyes as Daichi shifts next to them, still sleeping. They ponder waking the other man up for a moment but ultimately push that thought away. They know the other had arrived home late yesterday, caught up with the business of handling the shooting.

 

Oh. The shooting.

  It had been terrifying. Kouschi had been rushing from floor to floor, helping everyone from cancer patients to elderly women (against his orders, Daichi's voice pops into their mind and they smile fondly). The entire time, they worried for their husband. Daichi was bound to be trying to save everyone, being as sacrificial as ever. But they had run into each other (quite literally, mind you) on their way to the next patient. It would've been a dramatic and romantic moment if it weren't for Shouyou's voice screaming out for help and Yamaguchi's body on the floor.

"Your children want you.." Daichi grumbles and snaps Kouschi from their reverie. Ah, right. They aren't usually this spacey, maybe they're coming down with something. Or the events of yesterday were catching up with them. Kouschi looks down at Daichi, guilty for their kids waking him but Daichi just looks back at Kouschi fondly and Kouschi melts.  Kouschi leans forward, capturing their husband's lips in a soft kiss, oblivious to their kids' grossed out noises. It's chaste as it usually is nowadays ('We're getting too old for this, Daichi') and they soon break apart. Then Kouschi turns to their babies and claps his hands.

 

   _Akira_ (bright, clear) and _Yasu_ (peace, quiet) fit their names quite well. Akira was nearly identical to their sibling, both with black hair tied in a bun and a braid respectively ('But oto-san, it looks so cool on Azumane-sensei!' Akira had begged). Their eyes were both honey brown, flecked with gold and orange. Kouschi thinks that he sees the world and the future in their eyes. The world, bright and clear; and the future, peaceful and quiet.  Unfortunately for Kouschi, with their schedule, they never get to see their twins (Daichi's schedule was much less crazy, seeing as he could do most work from home). It was rare to see them in the morning, all tousled hair and gap teeth. But they learn to savor their time together.

"Papa, aren't you supposed to be at work? The daycare lady won't like you being late again." Yasu speaks up, soft. Yasu, since they were a baby, never spoke much so it must be important to them that the schedule was messed up. Yasu seemed to like sticking to a set plan. Akira seemed much more happy that they seemed to be behind schedule, seeing as they loved spontaneous things. For twins who were so separate and different, they worked together like Yin and Yang, balancing each other out.

  "Actually, kodomo, we're taking a few days off. Maybe we can go to the zoo or something. Or just stay in bed and sleep in." Kouschi says, leaning towards the latter themselves. They hear Daichi snort somewhere under the covers and punch roughly where they think their side is. They're rewarded with a soft 'oof' and no more teasing. Yasu narrows their eyes at this revelation, as if adjusting a mental schedule (which probably wouldn't be too far from the truth, Kouschi thinks.)

The twins are silent for a few seconds, looking at each other and communicating silently. Kouschi kind of hates it when they do that; it always means they're planning something. Finally, their internal conversation ends and Akira pipes up, loud as usual. "Can we have breakfast at the _kissaten_ , then?" The twins both look at their papa, all big blinking eyes and pouty lips but all Kouschi can think as they punch Daichi for laughing is that the twins inherited their daddy's sense of manipulation.

 

**.**

 

"Oh, oh, can we get _daifuku_? Pleaseee, daddy?" Akira whines, turning their sights on Daichi. Kouschi laughs at their husband's 'deer-in-headlights' look, glad that it's not just them susceptible to the big, brown eyes of their children. Kouschi would normally say no to the twins having sugary pastries for breakfast, but considering both Daichi and Kouschi had a battle against death the day before, they allow it. 

  After they order (2 _daifuku_ , one red bean and one green tea flavored and four cups of _sencha_ tea to combat the overly sweet pastries they're eating), Kouschi returns to their seat and just absorbs the environment.

It's very peaceful compared to the Hell they faced not 24 hours ago. They sense Daichi's gaze on them and turn, flashing a sweet smile that calms their husband down. They're nowhere near panic attack zone, they're not even anxious. Just.. grateful. Well, as grateful as they can be after getting a chopstick thrown at their head by a giggling Akira and Yasu. Before they lean over the table to start an all out chopstick battle, a voice invades their thoughts.

 

  "Aah, Suga-san! Daichi-san!!" They turn around, expecting a patient but they're confronted of blinding orange hair and a glooming figure over the shoulder of one Kageyama Shouyou. In a second, Kouschi is up and hugging Shouyou, checking them out and asking questions which they patiently answer. Tobio awkwardly walks to the table where Daichi and the twins patiently sit. Well, as patiently as the twins can sit. Kouschi remembers that Akira and Yasu absolutely love Tobio, hanging off of him like he's a jungle gym. Kouschi figures it'll be excellent practice for his own kids one day.

 

Speaking of which.

"You've noticed kicks still, right? No excess nausea or pain? Cramps?" Kouschi practically quizzes Shouyou. Shouyou laughs, rubbing a hand over their distended stomach. "Yup! He's very active; actually kept me up last night. And nope, no pain or cramps. I'm okay, Suga-san, I promise!" They say, enthusiastically. Kouschi looks down at their stomach to make sure, medical side taking over for a few minutes. 

   Shouyou had been very excited to announce their pregnancy, effectively coming out to most of the hospital at the same time. Kouschi didn't think people would make a fuss, especially considering that 1) the chief's partner wouldn't put up with it and 2) Tobio was terrifying if you didn't know him. If Kouschi didn't know better, they'd think that it was an accidental pregnancy, but the way Shouyou had gushed about it at the first appointment, they knew it was no mistake. Which made it so unfortunate that Shouyou was in the hospital at the time of the shooting. The young nurse was long overdue for maternity leave, at almost 8 months, legally not even supposed to be near the hospital. Kouschi knew that the shooting was the much needed push that Shouyou required. And even if they had wanted to go back, Kouschi's pretty sure Tobio would strap his partner to the bed and bar the windows if they even attempted to work.

  "Enough about us, though," Shouyou breaks into their thoughts, rubbing their stomach absentmindedly and smiling at Suga, "Yamaguchi is recovering well, last I heard! He said that Tsukishima-kun won't leave his side. Did you hear that he proposed?" Shouyou leans in, whispering as if it was a secret. Kouschi figures it might as well have been. If the news found out that Tsukishima Kei had feelings, it'd be a field day.

 

Kouschi shakes their head, leading Shouyou to their table and helping them sit down. Tobio looks pleased to not be the center of attention of Akira and Yasu anymore, as the twins were more interested in their soon to be baby cousin than it's grumpy oyaji. Kouschi smiles fondly before turning to Daichi. "Shouyou-san says that Kei proposed to Tadashi-kun. Can you believe it? Maybe it takes a bullet-wound to melt the devil's cold heart." They stage whisper and the twins giggle, used to Kouschi's sarcastic humor. 

  Daichi looks bewildered, honestly surprised at the revelation. "Kouschi, I thought they were already married." He whispers frantically and the whole table bursts out laughing, including the unbreakable Kageyama Tobio. Daichi looks so agonized that Kouschi can't help but peck their husband on his cheek. "I'm such a bad chief.." Daichi groans, dropping his head in his hands.

Soon enough, Daichi is relieved from his pain from the influx of food arriving to their table. The twins immediately dig into their _daifuku_ , red bean for Yasu and green tea for Akira. It seems like Shouyou's sweet tooth hasn't resided during their pregnancy, judging from the pile of _dango_ on their plate. Kouschi is about to dig into their own breakfast before they realize they're missing something.

 

  "Wait, didn't I throw my chopsticks at you?"

 

**.**

 

Shortly after they finish their meal, the Kageyamas and the Sawamuras part ways, with promises to keep each other updated. They finally arrive home around 12pm, kids and adults alike yawning. Instead of heading to the living room, they all silently agree to grab blankets and pile up on Daichi and Kouschi's bed.  After their nest/fort/thing is complete, Akira and Yasu are already sleeping in the middle of it, curled around each other and clutching the blankets around them. Kouschi smiles down at their angels, little cherubs and wants to take a picture of the moment but decides against it. Some things are better preserved in the minds of people.

"I love you." They whisper to Daichi, moving to lay down next to their husband. Said husband smiles at Kouschi, brushing a stray strand of ash hair from his forehead before planting a kiss there. They spend several minutes just taking each other in, every feature and perceived 'flaw' and kissing tears from each other's eyes. It's finally hitting both of them just how close they came to losing their little family.

 

They finally fall asleep to the sound of Akira and Yasu's breathing and each other's heartbearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Please give me input :)
> 
> Suggestions are allowed and probably needed! Don't be shy. 
> 
>  
> 
> **D&C/E stands for Dilation and Curettage or Evacuation. It's what is done after an abortion or miscarriage, and is also a treatment for etopic pregnancies. 
> 
> ***Oto-san is dad, nyuuyouji/kodomo is babies/children, kissaten is literally 'tea-drinking shop'. Daifuku is a rice cake with sweet filling and dango is a sweet dumpling, like mochi!  
> \----
> 
> ★~(◡﹏◕✿) Love you!!


End file.
